What Really Happened In The Final Battle
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: Kid and the others are fighting asura and a girl comes in unexpected what's gonna happen and will they get out alive kid x oc some soul x maka as well please review this is my first and give me your ideas as well I would like that
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: So It Starts

As the three group of miesters and weapons entered from behind a fourth group entered. A girl was the miester around the age of fifteen she had long auburn hair with piecing purple eyes and a pair of light blue jeans with a blue plaid shirt unbuttoned showing her small purple tank top under it. Her hair tied back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon around her head to keep the hair out of her eyes. As she ran in she was holding her weapon a young boy around her age with shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes usually dressed in black jeans and a oversized tee shirt that said "mess with me and you die" in his weapon form he is a hand held ax with a black handle and pure silver blade. The girl could also be a weapon and the boy could be a miester. They could switch at anytime they please and handle each other with ease. as the battle went on she watched from afar not to let the kishen see her then before kid could get hit one last time she threw her weapon at the kishen throwing him off guard. Then the ax came back to her like a boomerang and stared at the kishen. The kishen and kid recognized her for the kishen was her father and kid was her long ago best friend. she said only two thing before changing to weapon.

"It's been awhile kid, and as for you asura. You will die by my hand tonight I garenty that."

And she changed into her weapon form as he changed to his human form. Her weapon form was a double bladed ax with a sythe handle the color of black with a ribbon tied all around it colored blue and the blades a pure purple. As he ran to the kishen he had no expression on his face just a simple "I don't care" look on. As he easily dogged all his attacks and aimed straight for his heart he was thrown back as his grip tightened on her.

"We need to use resonances" the girl said.

the boy only nodded. he threw her up in the air and she landed back in human for and linked her hands with his and went back to back they both screamed.

"SOUL RESONANCE DOUBLE TIME"

There hands combined to form a gun and together they said.

"By the power of our weapon and miester blood we give one last shot 'the bladed bullet.' "

And almost immediately a gunshot was heard and a spinning blade pierced asura in the heart but that wasn't what everyone was staring at. The girl had fallen to the floor with a indent in her chest the same as the kishen's. he said,

"If I die she gose with me."

All they could do was stare no one knew what to do would she die with him or would there be a hope for her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: When Faith Calls Your Name

Everyone stares the girl that has collapsed in front of them. Then suddenly kid ran up and picked her up and said,

"DELILAH! Don't die! Please don't leave me yet! I finally get to see you again! You can't just leave me!"

"Don't worry boy." Said Asura. "As long as I'm still living she will live as well."

No one knew what to do. Asura knew he was slowly and painfully dying and she was to and enjoyed every second of it. After all he hated her for looking so much like his wife before she died from a stupid tree fell on her. He would enjoy seeing her last words if she woke up.

"There is a way to save her kid." Said Lord Death

Kid turned but didn't see his father.

"I'm just sending this to you kid. Your the only one to save her. Since her father was a kishen half her soul is a kishen soul. If you can remove that from inside her before asura dies she will be spared."

"But how do I get it out of her?" He asked himself.

"You have to enter her body kid. It's a simple matter for a reaper but theres one thing you must know before you go in."

"What's that?"

"If you mess with her human part of the soul you may damage her beyond repair. So what ever you do don't mess with that part of her. Got it."

"Got it!"

"Now all you have to do is kiss her on the lips and you shall enter her mind to save her."

Kid looked down at Delilah's face so innocent just doing what she needed to to save kid and everyone. She was willing to die with her father to save everyone. And without another thought kid put his lips against hers and instantly felt light as he entered her body.

When he opened his eyes he say only black until he say a small light in the distance. He start to move but noticed he was floating not walking. So he commanded himself to move forward. Which worked. As he got closer he saw Delilah tied up in chains around her neck and hands. Color slowly draining out of her. She saw kid and yelled his name but was held back by her chains. Kid came up to her and hugged her. As he did that the chains on her hands broke. But was still dying. Just as she was about to go he kissed her lips gently as to not disturb her human part and her last chain broke around her neck . Then suddenly everything turned white.

When kid opened his eyes again he was still kissing Delilah but they were back facing asura again. He should up and hand Delilah to her partner (who's name is Collin) and grab Liz and Patti and aimed them at asura.

He said only this "it's time for you to die asura."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: All Over

Asura was confused. Did he want the girl to die? Did the young reaper not care? Then he noticed his daughter opening her eyes.

'But that's impossible. She should be taking her last breaths.' He thought

"Put me down" she said

Collin looked at his partner with worry in his eyes.

"I'm alright." She said

Reluctantly he put her down and she turned her hand into a axe blade.

"Kid, what do you say we kill him together."

He only nodded. As they charged at Asura. He was so confused . He didn't know what was going on. It scared him. He tried to push them away with no luck. As they got closer Delilah changed into her full weapon form and kid caught her with ease. As they charged at him. He swung for one final blow. As his chest was ripped open he said one thing to his daughter.

"I'm sorry. For everything Delilah. Don't forget me. Please."

And with that he disappeared from this word forever. Leaving kid and Delilah standing hand in hand looking at all the floating souls.

"It's all over now. He's gone from this world and won't be coming back." Delilah said with a faint smile on her face.

They turned and saw all there friends. Soul with his arm around maka's waist. Liz and patti hugging. black star prasing himself while tsubaki smiles at him. Collin looking with a smile on his face.

"Well now where do me and Collin go?" Delilah spoke.

"With me and Liz and Patti." Kid answers

Delilah looked at kid. He childhood best friend and hugged him. Kid didn't know how to react at first but soon had his arms around her shoulders. Hugging her back. Then with a single word they shared there first kiss that they would ever remember.

**this will be continued but with a time skip. Don't worry if you want something to happen or a idea for a new story leave your idea in a review or a pm thank you thous who have read this**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Time Goes By

+two years later+

Kid walked up to the library and saw maka.

"Hey maka." He said.

"Oh! Hey kid! How are you and Delilah"

"We're good how about you and soul?"

"Terrific! Don't tell him but I'm gonna be having his baby! I'm going home to tell him now. I just wanted to get some books on what to expect."

"That's amazing! Great for you two."

"Yeah well see you kid!"

"Bye"

Maka left without another word. Then kids phone bussed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a message from Delilah.

"Made dinner. better hurry before it gets cold or Patti eats it all :)"

Kid smiled at his phone and put it back in his pocket. He ran inside and grab the book he wanted and checked it out. Then summoning beetlebub (I think that's what it s called) and rode home at lightning speed. When he got there he saw Delilah setting out plates of steaming food. He came up from behind and hugged her. She almost dropped her plate from that.

"Kid! you scared me there. What's with the nice greeting all of a sudden?" She asked

"Cause I have a question for you."

With this he got on his knee and pulled a small black box and opened it in front of her. She covers her mouth with her hands.

"Delilah Angela Monroe...will you marry me?"

Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Kid...Yes...i will marry you. But...there's something I need to tell you as well."

Kid got up to look at her and asked her what it is.

"Kid I'm pregnant and your the dad."

Cliff hanger I'm so evil put what you think should happen in a review and I'll try to put as many in as possible review follow favorite this story and me please and thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Little Miracle

Kid stared in awe. She was pregnant and it was his. Liz and Patti ran to her and gave her giant hugs. Saying how happy they were for her. Then kid walked up to her and kissed her. She stood there for a second not knowing what to do but soon kissed him back. When they final broke apart kid said.

"That's amazing Delilah! When will the baby be here?"

"Eight months." She said

Kid carried her bridal style to the couch. He put her down and sat right in front of her and asked.

"Would it be ok if I see them."

Delilah was surprised at this but slowly nodded. She lifted up her shirt to right under her chest and looked back at kid. Kid noticed that she had a small bump on her stomach that proved she was expecting. Kid put his hand on her stomach gently. Delilah shuddered at his touch since his hands were cold. But soon was happy to know he wanted a baby as well as her. Liz and Patti left to go shopping for bit while they were still like that. After a while kid moved his hand to her back and put his cheek to her stomach. Delilah was a bit embarrassed at what kid was doing but soon was holding his head closer to her stomach. They stayed like that for a while until the phone rang. Kid looked toward it and Delilah let go of his head and reached the phone. Kid watched and listen to to the conversation from Delilah's talking.

"Hello?...Oh hi maka! How are you?...sure! we'd love to come over. ...Ok see you soon! Bye!"

Delilah hung up the phone and looked at kid.

"Maka wants us to come over to there place for a barbeque. She said she had something to tell everyone."

Kid nodded and said.

"I guess now we have something to tell them too."

Delilah smiled at her fiancé and ran upstairs to get her bag. Kid went to the hallway to grab there coats and shoes. As he waited for her he noticed that she was wearing the necklace he fave her when the first were going out. In was a silver necklace with a bronze shinigami skull hanging of it

"It's a warm summer night do really think we need our coats?" She said as she got on her shoes.

"It's just incase you get cold." Kid said

Delilah smiled as he lead her out the door on there way to the barbeque. Kid and Delilah rode on beetlebub. Kid carrying her bridal style. When the got to soul and maka's apartment. Everyone one was there. Black star and soul were at the grill working with the meet. Maka, Tsubaki, Blair, Liz, and Patti were over by the table talking. Delilah gave kid one last kiss and headed over to the girls. Kid went to the guys to talk to them

*With the girls*

"Hey girls!" Delilah said.

They looked up to see her and all of them hugged her.

"Delilah! lt's been to long. How are you?" Tsubaki asked

"Life given me some amazing thing. I'll say that much." Delilah answerd

"Like what?" Blair asked

"You'll find out when maka tell us what she needs to say." Delilah said

"I'm not saying till everyone gets there food." Maka finalized

"No worries there I can wait." Delilah flashed

*with guys*

"How much longer till it's done?" Black star begged

"A minute or so." Soul replied

"Are they cooked symmetrically." Kid asked

"Yes." Soul said. obviously annoyed at the two.

*dinner*

Everyone got a hamburger and thanked soul for making it. Then everyone looked at maka expectantly. She set down her plate and took a deep breath.

"I'd figure I'd tell all of you guys at once to make it easier. Even though I probably should have told soul before everyone came over."

Everyone took a quick glance at soul then back at maka.

"Guys...I'm pregnant...and souls the dad."

Everyone stared Delilah was the first to speak

"Congradulations you two." She said

Kid nodded in agreement and everyone else said congrats as well. She had seven months to go before she gave birth. When soul finally came to about all this he kissed maka passionately and said that he was so happy about it.

"Me and kid have things to announce as well."

Everyone turned toward Delilah and kid kid stood up. He went on his knees behind Delilah and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Were engaged to be married" she said holding up her left hand.

Everyone stared at them.

"That's not all." Kid said

"Yeah were expecting as well. We've got eight months to go."

Everyone's eyes got bigger.

"HAHAHAHAH I KNEW MY GODLINESS WOULD MAKE THIS HAPPEN! YAHO-"

black star was cut of by a punch from Delilah.

"dumbass" soul mumbled


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Special Night

WARNING LEMON INVOLVED

As kid and the others were finishing up at the barbeque. Kid told Delilah it was time go. They said goodbye to the others and rode home on beetlebub. Delilah was snuggling against kids chest. Kid looked down to see this and smiled at his fiancé. When they got home kid didn't put Delilah down he just carried her in. Delilah was confused at kids actions but went with it. Soon they were in the bedroom they shared. Kid set Delilah on the bed and kissed her passionety. Delilah almost immediately ran her hands through kids hair. As they kissed they started to get more intense as they went. Then kid broke there lips apart and asked

"Do you want to make tonight a special night? One you won't forget ever?"

"Kid...love me"

Kid didn't need another word he locked there lips again. He slowly moved his hands to her plaid button up shirt and started unbuttoning it. Delilah moved one of her hands down kids back and to his pants. Starting to undo them. Soon kid finally got her shirt induction and was pulling it off her. While she still worked with his pants. Kid noticed and smiled into there kiss. He moved his hands to undo the pants himself. While Delilah removed her own pants. kid broke there kid looked at Delilah in her underwear. He was amazed at how her body looked. Delilah took this chance to take kids shirt off him. Kid looked at Delilah's stomach noticing the small almost invisible bump that proved looked up at Delilah's face filled with worry for the baby.

"Would this hurt the baby?" He asked

"Not one bit." Delilah smiled

Kid nodded and grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them. After it was in place kid moved his hands. One to her chest and the other to her panties. Delilah moved her hands to kids boxer's kid managed to get them off her and Delilah got kids boxer's off. Delilah said she was ready. So kid sat up and pulled Delilah up to him. He lowered Delilah on to his manhood and she breath in a sharp breath. They stayed like that for a while. Then Delilah started to go up and down on kids lap all while kissing his neck. She felt herself get closer to cumming but didn't care. Kid felt the same exact thing.

"Kid...I'm going to cum soon."

"Me to Delilah me to."

Soon they but cummed at the same time and rested on each others shoulders. Delilah was exhausted but happy. Kid was tired but felt great.

"Kid...I love you."

"I love you too Delilah I love you too."

**that's all for this chapter next will be the monthly progress of kid and Delilah until eight months preventable stop there so the delivery is a separate chapter see you later bu bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Monthly Progress

*Two months*

Kid was still amazed at how Delilah was taking this. With morning sickness and weird cravings she never complained. She just smiled through it all. Kid didn't think it was right at all. Delilah walked in to see kid thinking hard.

"Kid don't strain yourself thinking."

Kid looked up to see his fiancée. He smiled and asked if she was ok. She said she was just a little tired. So she layed down to where her head was on kids lap and closed her eyes. Kid smiled down at her sleeping face and rubbed her abdomen softly. Delilah opened her eyes to see him do this. She smiled and sat up. Then she climbed onto kids lap and put his hand on her abdomen. Kid was surprised at her reaction but went with it. It was slowly getting bigger but so far he stomach felt more firm than it had before. He thought that this was a effect of the baby. Delilah leaned into kids shoulder and cuddled close to him

*Three months*

Kid was worried about Delilah and how she felt about all this pregnancy thing. She was starting to show more now and her stomach had a small curve to it. Today he had a mission so he would be leaving her in the care of soul and maka. While he was out. Delilah and maka had plans to do some maternity shopping today. More for maka than Delilah for maka's stomach was starting to show through her shirt and she needed new clothes. Delilah was coming to get some thing she will need later on in the pregnancy. Soul was coming to make sure maka would be ok. Delilah to because if something happened to her while in there care kid would kill him. After everything was done if kid didn't come to get her by midnight she would stay the night at there apartment. They got everything they needed and headed back. Kid picked up Delilah and took her home. As soon as Delilah was asleep kid went to the hall across the room across from there and put a bear in the crib that was there.

*Four months*

Delilah looked at herself in the mirror and saw her stomach start to pop out of her body. Delilah just stared at it for the longest time. Kid caught her starring and took advantage of this moment. He came up behind Delilah and wrapped his arms around her abdomen gently. Delilah was startled by this but soon got use to it and put her hands over his when they felt a kick at her gut. Kid stared in awe as well as Delilah. They just felt the baby's first kick. Delilah and kid smiled down at her stomach. Then Delilah moved one of her hands to kids cheek and turn herself around to kiss him. They kissed for a few more moments then broke to go and get food.

*five months*

Delilah was very round now with the baby in her. She was laying on the couch reading her book. When kid came home from his mission with a bag of food for them to share. Delilah didn't look up from her book she was sucked into it so much. Kid had rub her belly for her to notice. She got up and smiled at kid and went to eat with him. As they ate they talked about the mission and other stuff. Then Delilah asked kid a question that slipped his mind entirely.

"Kid what do think we should name the baby?"

Kid stopped in mid chew. 'Shit' He thought.

"I'm not entirely sure. What do you want to name the baby?"

Delilah wanted the baby's middle name to be after her deceased mother and the last name would be death for sure. But the first name always slipped her thoughts. After some thought she thought of a good boys name.

"Well if we have a boy I'd like to name him Ricktar. As for a girl I let you pick kid."

"Well if it were a girl I would want to name it...Angel."

"That's a good name. I like it"

They smiled at each other sweetly and finished there food.

*Six months*

Delilah grew a bit more and kid was walking Delilah to a sonogram with Stein for they wanted to know what they were having. As they walked kid always had his hand around Delilah's waist so he was there for her. Kid personally wanted to take beetlebub to it but Delilah didn't feel like that was a good idea. So they were walking up the steps to the DWMA to see Stein. When they got in Stein was already for them. He soon was putting a gel on masks lower stomach and placing a device on it then the screen lit up and they saw there baby on the screen. Delilah was happy to see the baby. Kid was so happy to see all this the baby on the screen the baby's heart beet on another screen. It was so amazing to him.

"Well the before I get to gender there's something I need to tell you. It looks like Delilah is having twins instead."

Kid and Delilah stared at Stein in awe. Kid actually fainted. After a while Delilah had a smile on her face she was happy she knew give birth to them wouldn't be easy but it had to be done. When kid came to again Delilah was all done and talk to Stein. When she noticed kid was awake she went and sat down next to him. And filled him in on everything that happened. They were healthy. one boy and one girl. Both miester weapons like there mom. But kid hugged her after she was done he was so happy to know there was more than one. She hugged him back and they headed home

*Seven months*

Delilah was on the couch rubbing her belly that had popped out even more than maka's but maka was only having on baby so it made sense. But God it hurt like hell for her. She couldn't wait till they were out in the world and not kicking her constantly. She just layed back against the couch and tried to relax. But it wasn't working she didn't know what to do. Then kid came and saw how uncomfortable Delilah was. He thought a nice bath might calm her down. So he picked her up bridal style to the bathroom and started filling the deluxe tub they had with water and some relaxing bath beeds.

"When your done we can go and get ice cream ok"

He gave her a quick kiss and then left lo leave her by with the bath. After what seemed a hour but was only a half a hour. Delilah got out got on some comfortable clothes then walked into the living room to fine kid waiting by the door. She grabbed her coat and threw on her shoes as they went out to get ice cream.

*Eight months*

Kid and Delilah were in the waiting room with Liz, Patti, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. They were waiting to hear how soul and maka were doing in there delivery. Soon a doctor came and said it was ok for everyone to come and see them. As they walked in they saw a exhausted and panting soul and a tired looking maka holding a baby in her arms the girls walked over to maka to congratulate her. kid and blackstar went to cheer up soul. They had a girl name soma (get it soul maka so-ma) eater albarn. As everyone went home they all said they're be there for Delilah's twins births. To tell you the truth both Delilah and kid were really worried but they would worry about that later. For now they wanted to enjoy themselves for a bit.

**I know this was a really long chapter but the next will be the birth of the twin look forward to writing it see ya**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two New Lives

Delilah and kid were laying on the couch just relaxing kid assent gonna take anymore missions since he wanted to be there for his twin birth. He smiled down as Delilah who was sleeping on kids lap. He tooling at Delilah swollen belly and knew that thous twin she's kept in there we be out in the world soon. He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Delilah eyes opened slightly to see kid doing this. She smiled and started to get up which was difficult with a pregnant belly. She got up with some help from kid and walked to the kitchen get something to eat when she starting feeling these really tight pains in her stomach. She griped the handle tight. She knew it was time for the twins to come. She closed the fridge and sat down right on the floor. Kid heard Delilah go down on the floor and ran to see what was wrong. He saw Delilah sitting on the floor clutching the fabric on her shirt. She was breathing hard. She looked up at kid and nodded. Kid dint hesitate he picked up Delilah and ran her to the hospital. When they got there and she was all set up. Kid was outside the room calling there friends and family. He called maka, soul, blackstar, tsubaki, Blair, Liz, Patti, and shinigami San. When everyone got there they were greeted by kid. Maka and soul had there little girl with them. The rest were here to make sure that Delilah would do ok. Shinigami pulled his son aside to talk to him.

"You know these twin are gonna be an extraordinary pair. Be a good father to them and if you ever need help do talk to me. Ok?"

"I will father and thank you."

Kid hugged shinigami San and ran back to Delilah. When he got in she was chatting with everyone in the room. She looked scared and tired. Soon her water broke and everyone had to leave. Kid and maka stayed to help her through it. Kid had Delilah right hand and was holding her head close to him. Maka held Delilah's left hand and was also griping the bed to steady herself. Soon she was yelling at the top of her lungs to get them out of her she may have bruised kid and mamas hands but they didn't care. Finally it was all over. She was breathing hard like she just came back to life after dying twice. The twins were healthy and beautiful kid held there girl angel. Delilah held there boy ricktar. Maka was rubbing her hand smiling. Everyone came to the new baby's blackstar had dictator on his mouth so he wouldn't yell. Maka was holding her daughter. Kid was holding ricktar and Delilah was holding angel. Soon everyone got a chance to hold there twins. Even blackstar but he was next to kid when he did. Soon it was time for everyone to go and kid and Delilah stayed at the hospital. Kid looked at his sleeping fiancé and twin children. He smiled and looked up to moon and whispered to it.

"Thank you for a family to love and a group of friends to support us."

And with that he fell asleep.


End file.
